So I fell in love
by Night is a beautiful thing
Summary: "OWWWW!" she said as she winced in pain as her butt made contact with the floor. As Sasuke tried to help her up while saying "Hn." which she took as the equivalent for 'sorry' her towel fell to the ground leaving her exposed. Sasuke's smirked...
1. I'm Engaged?

Hey guys well this is the edited version of chapter one, Enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1:I'm engaged ?<strong>

"Engaged! You can't be serious, right?" Sakura asked as she laughed. "Mom?... Dad?"

"..."

" You ARE kidding right?" she asked again laughing hoping this was all a joke but all laughter died as her parent's eyes showed no hint of humor.

"I'm sorry sweetie but it's true you _are _engag-"

" No! I'm only eighteen years old! I don't want to be engaged!" Sakura exclaimed interrupting her mother.

"Sakura, this is to benefit the Haruno Corporation. The Uchiha Corporation and the Haruno's are two of the biggest corporations in Korea and Japan. Combining our companies together will be good not only for you but for all of us." Sakura's father said solemnly.

"But how does my getting married with a guy I've never met before benefit me? For all I know he could be a perverted middle aged man!" Sakura whined while she banged her head softly on the kitchen table.

"Now now Sakura, stop doing that. There that's better. Thank you dear." Aki (Sakura's mother) said with a thankful grin as sakura stoped banging her head.

"First of all, The Uchiha's and Haruno's have been friends for decades and around the time that you were born they had a son also. So to answer that question no he's not middle aged, Sasuke Uchiha is around your age, seventeen at most; you're older than him by a couple of months I think. When both of you were about only four years old-"

"No hunny, it was around the time wen they were three years old." Aki corrected her husband.

"Oh right, right thank you dear. Well when both of you were three years old, your mother and I sat down with Uchiha Corporation's president Fugaku Uchiha and his wife Mikoto Uchiha and discussed your futures and had decided to have you engaged as soon as you turned eighteen."

"So let me get this straight, you're saying that technically I've been engaged since I was three?" she asked while holding up three fingers for emphasis.

"Yes, in short words you've been engaged since you were three years old."her father stated.

Sakura's eyebrow twiched in disbelief. "WHAT! How can you do this to me?" note, she did not yell but stated rather loudly.

"Sakura, please just consider it. Who knows you might even come to like Sasuke or fall in love with him. Anything can happen." her mother said with a gentle and sweet voice like honey.

"Who knows? I know, mom. And what I know is that I'm not going to end up falling in love with him. That's a for sure given. But okay I'll... consider it." she sighed but no matter how much she doesn't like the idea she just can go against her mother when she talks to her in that gentle way of hers.

"So when do I leave for Japan?"she asked with no enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow morning you take flight 4536 to Japan." her father said handing her her passport and ticket.

"Want me to help you pack sweetie?" her mother asked.

"No its okay, I'll do it. I want to take this chance to think. If that's alright." she said with a sad smile.

"Of course it is baby girl, I'll get the maid to bring some tea up to your room in a little bit." her mother replied as Sakura got up and left the kitchen.

"Okay no problem." While Sakura went up the white marbled stair case up to her room she heard that her father had already changed the conversation with her mother to something unrelated to her being engaged. She sighed.

'_Oh for the love of Kami, I'm engaged...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Japan...<strong>_

A knock on his bedroom door woke Sasuke up from his sleep. "What?" he asked irritated at whoever woke him up.

"Young master, your father called not long ago and asked me to wake you up. He demands your presence at the Uchiha residence this morning." The maid answered unfased by his tone, since he's not a morning person, he is always cranky when woken up by another person.

"Okay, I'll be down in a little bit." he said clear irritation in his words.  
>As he heard the maids' foot steps grow fainter and fainter his eyes adjusted to his dark room. He felt something -wait he corrected himself<em>-<em>he felt _someone _stir next to him, he looked to his side and smirked at his latest conquer.  
>Sasuke shook her gently to wake her up. Once she was fully awake he told her to get dressed and to go home since he had to go to his fathers house. She smiled at him and did as he asked.<p>

Sasuke chuckled as he thought to himself when she finally left '_That girl probably thinks I'm going to call her. Ha mistake on her part she's just like all those other females. Easy to fool, one night stands.'_

Thirty minutes later he was out the door, all showered and dressed, and on his way to the Uchiha residence.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Has my son arrived yet?" Fugaku asked the maid who was pouring red wine in his glass.

"No sir, I have not been informed of any arrival." she said.

"Alright then, well thank you for your services, and please do inform me when he arrives." he thanked her with a kind smile.

"Yes sir, right away." and with that she smiled, bowed and left.

He closed his eyes and just listened to the ocean waves as he drank a sip of his wine. Letting the cool sea air caress his whole being he opened his eyes, took a deep and content breath and smiled for today was going to be a wonderful day.

"Master Uchiha your son has arrived." the maid said before she bowed and left.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" You wanted to see me dad" Sasuke asked.

" Yes, come and sit down" he motioned for Sasuke to come out onto the deck.  
>"As you know both the Uchiha and Haruno Corporations have been affiliated for a long time." his father said<p>

"Yes of course, you never let me forget." Sasuke replied.

"Well then there's something that I left out on purpose until today." he said, drank some wine and smiled.

Sasuke's eyebrow went up in suspicion "What did you leave out?" he asked his voice filled with curiousity.

"Well the president of the Haruno Corporation has a daughter about your age."he stated while grinning.

"okay...? And how does any of that involve me coming here?" Sasuke asked. But he had to admit he was curious on what that girl looked like. He just wanted to know if she was hot basically.

"It involves you coming here because you are engaged to her."he said in a-matter-of-fact-tone, still grinning though.

"Oh is that all- _WAIT WHAT_?" he asked incredulous. " Does mom know about this?"

"Yes your mom has known about this for fourteen years " he stated.

" Wait, hold on! What do you mean fourteen years?" he asked furiously.

"Well it depends do you want the long explanation or the short and sweet one?" he asked while taking another sip of his wine.

"I'm not playing around!" he said controlling his anger. '_What does this old man think he's doing? Engaged my ass! Hell naw, the fuck do I look like getting engaged at seventeen!'_

"Okay, have it your way. Bottom line you've been engaged since you were three years old." he said nonchalantly looking at his wine and have it slosh around in his glass.

"WHAT THE HECK! Why am I even engaged, and to a girl I don't even know? Or knew that existed. "

"Well Sasuke you being engaged to her will make our two corporations unite into one to make the biggest well known corporation in both Japan and Korea."

"So? I don't want to get married, I'm only seventeen! I don't even know if she's pretty _'or sexy for that matter' _.You can't do this to me!" he yelled.

"I can and I have, and no use calling your mother either she agreed to this fourteen years ago." he smirked and shrugged as if it was nothing.

All Sasuke could do at that point was glare at the man before him. _'No this can not be happening. marriage means commitment, I'm only seventeen I don't want to be committed to anybody.'_

"Oh come on Sasuke, don't glare at me like that. Listen she's a really nice girl, I've met her in person quite a few times. She's smart, comes from a very, very wealthy family and she's very pretty."

_'Great just what i need a stuck up rich girl.' _he thought sarcastically as he mentally rolled his eyes. "Dad your pretty and what I define pretty to be, are two different types of pretty." he told his father. "But what's her name?"

"Sakura Haruno."he replied." Listen before you say anything just hear me out. Consider this engagement because you never know this actually might be the one for you. You know you might fall in love with her. _Anything _can happen."

"Okay, I'm going to consider it but I know for a fact that I'm not going to fall in love with her." he said. "When are we seeing each other?"

"She's coming tomorrow, and she will be living and staying with you. And it wouldn't hurt to get to know her."his father said.

"Fine." Sasuke said begrudingly.

As they both sat there basking in the sunshine out in the deck of the mansion, Sasuke glaring at his father (again) and Fugaku with his eyes closed enjoying his wine is how it all began...


	2. Meeting Each other

**Edited version of Chapter2. Enjoy kk ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: Meeting Each other.<strong>

Sakura woke up to the warmth of the sunlight that streamed through her open window and pooled all around her. It was days like these that she would hurry downstairs and go outside and take a walk just to hear the birds sing their morning songs.  
>She sighed. '<em>Today, today...'<em>she thought._'Today I'm in no hurry to get up out of my bed, I'm in no hurry to leave my home.'_As she looked to her door her luggage were still there, she mentally groaned for she realized that she was hoping for all this to be just a dream. Sakura rolled onto her stomach just so she could stop looking at the door and what it would mean once she walked through it.  
>Korea has been her home since she was ten years old and she was going to miss it very much but she was secretly happy that she had the chance to go back to her native land... Japan. Sakura just wouldn't admit it to herself because for going back it implies engagement. '<em>I swear if that guy is a jerk of any kind I will slap him-'<br>_Her thoughts were interrupted as a soft knock was heard at her door, seeing as no one had responded Sakura's mother entered the room.

"Do you have everything ready? Everything is packed away neatly?" she asked.

Sakura stirred and got into a sitting position, stretched like a cat and as she swung one of her legs out of the bed and onto the floor she yawned as she started walking to her mom.

"Yeah mom, I packed everything, the rest you said you were sending right?" Sakura asked as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and headed straight to the bathroom.

"Yes, yes well I'm will leave you to get ready then. Remember your plane leaves in about two hours-"

_'Oh joy' _Sakura thought sarcastically.

"- so your father expects you to be down stairs in forty minutes all ready to go."she said.

"Mhmmm." was all that Sakura could say while she was brushing her teeth.

"Oh and Sakura dear..."

Sakura peeped her head out the bathroom door to find her mom standing between her bedroom door and the sunlit hallway... grinning?

"... dress to impress." Aki winked, and with that she turned around and closed the door behind her.

'_What was that about? Okay it's official mom has lost her marbles' _Sakura thought as she stood there still perplexed on her mother's actions.

After she showered, she decided that she was going to wear her strapless lavender and black plaid dress that came up to her mid-thigh. The dress tightens around the stomach and waist to show her figure, and it also hugs her body to show her curves. The top of the dress where her chest is is a V-cut (doesn't show a lot of cleavage but just enough for you to whistle).She went with her black gladiator sandals, and her gold locket necklace that she always wore. Inside her locket was a small family picture of both her parents, herself and her brother.

She closed her eyes took a deep breath, opened her eyes and smiled as she turned around to look at her reflection. Looking at her hair in the mirror and finally deciding it was a lost cause she did the fastest possible thing. She went to the bathroom, sprayed her hair with water, applied some mousse to it and blow dried her hair on low for ten minutes giving it volume and subtle pink curls. She applied little make-up. Sakura went with a more natural beauty by only enhancing the color of her eye into an astonishing clear Emerald by applying a soft earth mineral colored eyeshadow. Then she applied a pale-rose colored lip gloss to define her full lips. That was all she did.  
>After looking at her self for the fourth time in the mirror content with what she saw, she grabbed her purse that contained her plane ticket, passport, Ipod and her phone. She checked to make sure she had everything she needed in her purse as she descended downstairs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In Japan...<strong>

Both the Uchiha estate and Sasuke's mansion were bustling about this morning as everything was being prepared for Sakura's arrival. With all the noise going on Sasuke was up before nine o'clock.  
>Fugaku and Mikoto had called Sasuke to the Uchiha estate to discuss some rules with their seventeen year old son.<p>

"Sasuke, " Mikoto said to grab his attention. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at his mother and answered her with a "Hn."

" As you know Sakura will be living and staying with you. I want to discuss something with you and I want you to pay attention. First of all, don't be bringing unknown girls into your house while she's there. That's the first thing. You're engaged, you shouldn't be doing that anyway." Mikoto said.

Sasuke was about to argue with her until he saw that his mother was glaring at him and giving him the look. It was the 'Boy-you-better-not-interrupt-me' look. So he closed his mouth shut. His mother was the sweetest person you could ever meet but she is also the scariest person alive at the same time, if that makes any sense.

"Next, you two are going to be sharing the same room and the same bed. Its quite logical since you two _are _engaged, and it'll let you two get to know each other better. And who knows I might become a grandma soon." Mikoto said with a playful grin.

"WHAT!" Sasuke practically fell off of the chair he was comfortably sitting on. " Dad? can't she get her own room?" He questioned.

"No, actually I agree with this arrangement. Besides it's true that you two can get to know each other better." his dad said with the same playful grin as his wife.

"Can't we like negotiate this or something?"

"No." both of his parents said in union.

"B-bu-"

"Sasuke, our arrangement is final." his mother said.

"Fine, Fine..." he said knowing he wasn't going to win. Let's Face it they were ganging up on him 2-1.

"Good. And also, Sasuke...?" it was his father who addressed him this time." Please look after her."

Sasuke not really listening to anything his father said just replied with his trademark "Hn."

"Also since she will be attending your school, she has all of your classes. Make sure she feels comfortable, help her adjust to her new surroundings and at home as well."

"Hn."

"Well that'll be all Sasuke." his father said.  
>As Sasuke got up, turned around and started walking towards the double doors to exit his father's den his father called out to him," Oh wait. You don't have to worry about picking her up from the airport today, the chauffeur will go and pick her up. Also we're having dinner here to welcome Sakura, its just you, your mother, Sakura and I who will be dining. So you might want to stay here for the time being." Fugaku said. And with that Sasuke continued walking as he groaned and thought sarcastically<em>' Oh isn't this great eating with my future fiance.'<em>

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After some turbulance on the plane, Sakura finally landed in Japan. As she grabbed her two black colored luggage and headed down the stairs to the 'pick up' area. As soon as she got down stairs the first sign she saw was hers "Haruno Sakura" was scrawled neatly on it. She walked up to the chauffeur and bowed and said "I'm Haruno Sakura" she said politely, her parents had always taught her to have the utmost respect for people. The chauffeur bowed back at her and smiled at the girls' kindness for no one has ever bowed to him.

An hour later they were at the Uchiha's estate, as the chauffeur opened the door for Sakura, once she got out her jaw literally dropped as she gazed upon the mansion before her._'Oh, dear Kami, it's HUGE!' _she thought in astonishment. Three maids were outside waiting for her. They received her with a grin and a bow. As two of the maids handled her luggage the other maid led her inside. Once inside her jaw dropped even more if that was even possible. The insides were just so beautiful! Two grand staircases were at the very entrance a good twenty feet away from her, one to the left and one to the right they both connected to the second floor. Under the two grand staircases there was an arch, and the mansion continued to the back. Also to her left and right there were also two hallways that seemed endless. The ceiling was high and shaped like a dome with one big chandelier with many diamonds hanging from it. Surrounding the big chandelier were four replicas of it but much smaller to make the big one in the center stand out. There was sunlight streaming everywhere!

As she followed the maid through the arch under the grand staircases, she led me to the back. We walked a good six minutes and I kept asking myself if this place could get any bigger? I guess it could because we made a left and turned a corner down the long hallway to the back which seemed to be the living room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"She's here!" Mikoto exclaimed excitedly to her husband and Sasuke. They were all sitting in the living room. The living room was big, it had windows on every wall that had a perfect view of the ocean outside. Sunlight streamed everywhere and the cool sea air that came though the opened windows made the living room the best place in the mansion to be in. They were sitting on a designer leather White love seats to match the walls, and Sky blue cushions to match the sea and the sky. Their backs were to the door.

"Did you see her?" Sasuke's father asked.

"YES! And oh Kami does she look stunning!" she said with a smile that reached ear to ear. She was standing facing them, so her face was to the door.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said.

"Seriously Sasuke? Are you not excited about meeting her at all?" Mikoto inquired.

"Hn." was his reply. Both his parents rolled there eyes at his response.

"Master Uchiha, -" the maid entered, bowed and announced Sakura's arrival. " -Haruno Sakura." the maid waited until Sakura walked in and then retreated to do what ever chores she still had to do.

Fugaku turned around, gasped then stood up next to his wife who was grinning and jumping in place like a little kid from her excitement.  
>Sasuke stood up, next to his mother. His eyes widened for only a second. She was pretty but he's seen better.<p>

She was probably stuck up too. Okay so she is pretty he'll admit that much. '_So this is the girl I'm marrying huh? Tch.'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As the maid announced my arrival all I did was give a sincere smile while entering. I saw Mikoto grinning and jumping in place like a little girl, '_she must be happy to see me'_ she thought. Movement caught her eye as fugaku stood up from the white leather couch to stand next to his wife and grinned, she guessed he was happy to see her too. Sakura remembered meeting them quite a few times when her dad use to take her to work with him. They haven't changed a single bit. Another person stood up from the couch all she could see was his back. Well it was obviously a 'He'. His hair was dark like a raven's and it was a strange hair style, it kind of looked like... a chicken butt? He turned around to face me, when he lifted his face I had a sharp intake of breath. Well let me tell you this a perverted middle aged man he was not!

"Sasuke meet Sakura," Fugaku said "Sakura meet Sasuke." his wife Mikoto finished for him.

He was GORGEOUS! I admit he was very good looking. It was like the prince charming of a fairytale became real life. Sasuke was wearing a Black button-down shirt, with half of the buttons undone. His long sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He wore black slacks and black dress shoes . Black really is his color. I watched as his onyx eyes sized me up, staying a little bit too long on my legs and breast. _'Was that my imagination or did he just blush?' _She blink to clear her eyes but wen she looked back at him there was nothing there._' Huh, must have been a trick of the lights.'_She mentally shrugged.

"Hey." she said to sasuke.

"Hn."_'Hn? what the hell is a hn? jerk, at least say hey instead of hn, it'll make u seem less like a jerk! I feel like slapping him now' S_akura thought.

"Sakura how you have grown! I still remember when you were just a toddler." Mikoto said smiling, trying to cover up for her sons' lack of words.

Sakura couldn't help but grin at the woman before her "Mrs. Uchiha, you haven't changed a bit! your still as beautiful as I remember you." Sakura told her and she meant it from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

><p>After talking for a few hours and answering questions about how her family is doing and the corporation and how was her flight from Korea to Japan? Was she excited to be back in Japan? To which she answered 'Yes , she was very excited to be back'.<br>Sasuke was hardly talking at all. Then they got to more serious topics.

"Sakura, you will be living with Sasuke at his mansion." Mikoto said with that playful grin of hers.

"Umm... okay, no problem. Since he has a mansion, he must have a lot of guest rooms. Right?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura you won't be sleeping in a guestroom because you will be sleeping in my room with... me." Sasuke said.

Sakura snapped her head to were Sasuke was sitting only to see him smirk at her. "WHAT!" She exclaimed.

" You Sakura -" Sasuke pointed at her, " -will be sleeping with me-" he pointed at himself,"Sasuke." He explained to her like if she was a second grader. Her face put her hair to shame as her embarrassment crept up along her face as he kept smirking at her.

"Now now Sakura its perfectly fine, you two are engaged anyway, so its not a big deal, really." Fugaku said in a soothing voice trying to calm her down.

After Sakura had calmed down and she agreed to all of the arrangements including school and her sleeping arrangements they ate dinner.  
>The rest of the night went by in a flash, soon enough sasuke was driving her to his mansion. And everything was quiet in the car . Sasuke kept stealing glances at Sakura and he notice that she kept playing with her locket while she stared out the window, she seemed to be unfocused.<p>

" What do you have in that locket?"

His voice made her jump a little bringing her back to reality. He rolled his eyes at her frightened expression until she regained consciousness of where she was. She looked at her locket and back at him.

"Oh, this? -" she gave a sheepish grin. It's nothing important. she stopped playing with it. He kept staring at her.

"Want to take a picture? You know it'll last longer right. " she said teasing him.

"Hell no! You'd break the camera!" he told her with disgust after he realized he was staring at her too long. Oh Kami what was wrong with him?

She laughed really hard that a tear formed in the corner of her eye. " Yea... HAHAHAHA... right! ... HAHAHAH... you're th-... HAHAHAH. onethatwouldbreakthecamera" she said in one breath as she held her sides from laughing to much.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Once they got to Sasuke's mansion he showed her were everything was, the kitchen bathroom. His room -well _their _room technically- and etc.

Sakura didn't even care that she was sleeping next to Sasuke tonight. She took a shower from head to toe in the bathroom inside their room. Amazingly her stuff was already unpacked when she got there. After she got out of the shower she walked out into the room with nothing on but a towel around her and was heading to the closet. As soon as she left the bathroom she bumped into Sasuke.

"OWWWW!" she said as she winced in pain as her butt made contact with the floor. As Sasuke tried to help her up while saying "Hn." which she took as the equivalent for 'sorry' her towel fell to the ground leaving her exposed. Sasuke's smirked while Sakura screamed " DON"T LOOK YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" while she tried to cover herself up again.

"Well your the one coming out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. So don't be yelling at me!" Sasuke rebutted.

Sakura's face put her hair to shame as she headed to her walk in (GINORMOUS) closet." FUCKING PERVERT" she yelled before closing the closet door behind her.

Sasuke smirked as he thought to himself _'Damn she is a goddess'. _He admitted it.

After Sakura heard the water in the shower turn on, she exited the closet and walked calmly to the bed. She picked up her Ipod from her purse and started listening to music. In six minutes she was out like the light.

Sasuke had finished taking a shower and headed back into the room, he notice Sakura was already in bed and by the way her breathing was deep and steady he could tell she was asleep. Sasuke got into bed, when he lifted the covers he noticed that she fell asleep listening to her Ipod. He took the earphones out of her ears. He stayed still as she stirred but sighed in relief when she didn't wake up. Sasuke put her Ipod away and went to sleep wondering what the hell was he going to do now?


	3. What to do

Well this is the last edited version after this. So wait for the next chapter eagerly please and thank you ! (:

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 : <strong>

Sasuke woke up to something warm on his chest. As he opened his eyes and looked at who was next to him he was taken aback. Sakura's head was laying on his chest and his arms were around her waist. She stirred and snuggled deeper into his chest. He held his breath in fear that she might wake up. She didn't. Sasuke sighed in relief.  
>For some strange reason he didn't push her away, he liked the way she felt in his arms and fit so perfectly too. Was she always so small? Sasuke rested his chin on her head. He felt so out of character.<br>Still he wondered how she ended up in his arms? And that's when he mentally slapped himself. He forgot to tell her that the air conditioner gets turned down during the night to a chilly sixty-two degrees. What? He likes the cold. _' She must have been freezing.' _he thought to himself as he chuckled softly. Which to his dismay woke her up

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, big green orbs taking in her surroundings. Her head was on something warm, her whole being was warm to be exact. She had a feeling that she knew what was happening and that he would be smirking the second she'd look up.

"Well good morning snowflake." he said humorously

She groaned and muttered 'Baka.'

"What? I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" he asked teasingly.

"I said BAKA~. It was so cold last night that I must have moved closer to you unconsciously."

"Oh really? Or are you already falling for me?" he asked with a smile and a lift of his eyebrow.

"Pffft, Puh-lease. I Would never fall for you even if you were the last guy on earth." then finally realizing the compromising position they were in she blushed.

"Then why are you blushing? Hmmm?" he asked her.

"I-I'm not blushing." she said as he tightened his hold around her.

"Yes you are." he said smiling because he knew why she was blushing so he tightned his hold even more on her and brought her even closer to him.

"N-No I'm not. W-What are you doing?" she asked nervously as his head was coming closer. _'Is he going to kiss me?'  
><em>He didn't kiss her. Sakura felt dissappointed for some reason at that fact. Instead he whispered in her ear "You look so cute when you blush."

Sakura's blush deepened even more and she tried to push him away. Now I say _'tried' _because Sasuke is very strong and wouldn't let her escape his hold.

"LET GO YOU PERVERT!" Sasuke couldn't do anything else but laugh and let her go.

"I'm just playing around with you, no need to get upset. You should have seen your face." he said laughing.

Sakura felt so humiliated. "Fuck you." she spat.

"Sure we could go right now." Sasuke said messing with her. He saw her eyes widen and her face just literally put her hair to shame.

"PERVERT!" she said as she quickly headed to the bathroom.

"Aye, Your the one that offered." he told her as the bathroom door slammed shut. He smirked, _'Too easy.'_

* * *

><p>Sakura slid down the bathroom door towards the floor. '<em>Stupid jerk.' <em>she thought. Her face was still red from his little _suggestion_. Trying to control her breathing Sakura scrambled to her feet and walk towards the shower. Turning the water on and regulating the temperature she began to strip and entered the shower.

"_What am I going to do?" _ she sighed, _"There's no way around it, I already said yes, well sort of right? But that was only to the engagement and even then I said I'll consider it, so there's still a chance for us not to get married." _Sakura smiled, she found a loop hole. There's still a chance to get out of this. _"Besides we don't even know eachother, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to get married either. So it'll be a win-win." _

After thinking about what she was going to propose to Sasuke she turned the water off, wrapped the towel around her and stepped out of the shower.

"Fuck, damn it I forgot my clothes again." she sighed and with a deep breath she open the door and walked into the room. Surprisingly, Sasuke was not in the room, instead laying on the bed was her uniform that looked about her size and a note attached to it.

_Here is your school uniform Sakura. Sasuke should be showing you around school and making you feel comfortable. If he doesn't do anything just come and tell me okay. Remember you are part of the family now._

_-Love Mikoto._

The school's uniform was a blue plaid skirt, a white button up shirt with the school's emblem, a golden leaf, on the left pocket and a navy blue vest with the golden leaf emblem on the left side also. It was pretty simple.

After getting dressed she headed downstairs to where, she guessed, Sasuke was. After she entered the kitchen it seemed that her assumption was correct as Sasuke was sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. She sat down next to him and watched as the maids brought her her food. She contemplated if she should ask him now or wait to tell him after school.

After debating in her head, Sakura turned towards him and cleared her throat making Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"Sasuke."

"Hn." She tried really hard trying to keep her anger at bay, _'Does he even know how to talk?'_

"Be honest do you actually want us to get married?"

"No."

"Okay then I have a preposition for you. What do you say are you willing to listen? I mean it'll be a win-win situation for our parents and us."

"I'm listening."


	4. We fake it

**So here you are guys and girls chapter four YAY !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: <strong>

"It'll be pretty simple. We fake it." Sakura said while picking up her fork with her right hand to start her breakfast.

Sasuke's eyebrow went up even higher, if that's even possible, "Clarification?"

"Right. So we make it seem like we're getting to know each other when we are in front of our parents and as much as we hate it when we are in front of people that we don't know, we have to at least hold hands in public."

"And how does that get us to _not _marry each other?"

"Okay, well they said that we were to get married after graduation so that leaves us with about three months, give or take one, to come up with a really good excuse to not get married. Like, for example, we can't stand each other or I'll say that no matter how much this will benefit both corporations I won't marry if there is no love in the relationship and yadda, yadda, yadda. But if we want this to work under no circumstances must we fall in love for each other, we can't have romantic feelings for one another either; it will mess everything up. Deal?"

"Hn. Sounds plausible."

"I'll take that as a yes. I know I'm a genius." Sakura smiled despite herself and didn't even register the slight snort that came from beside her.

* * *

><p>Her first day of Golden Leaf Gakuen passed by sort of like a blur for her, nothing interesting at all happened. She missed her best friend Ino so much that it hurt. What she would give to be at her old school and have Ino talk up a storm about shopping <em>this<em> and buying _that; 'Kami that girl could talk' _

Sakura remembered that one time, before her brother had graduated from her old school, she would escape Ino's rants about shopping by saying that her brother was her ride home and that he was in a bad mood. Even though it wasn't true and once she got in the car with her brother he would laugh and sum everything up with one word or rather one name, Ino.

Sakura found out how popular Sasuke was. Fangirls popped out of no where, literally, and practically jumped him. She couldn't contain her laughter after a certain red head who had altered her uniform to her tastes kept sending Sasuke lewd comments and suggestions, his face was priceless. And that was just first period.

The rest of the periods towards lunch was relatively quiet, well as quiet as it can be with Sasuke's fangirls around. Word had gotten out that Sasuke and Sakura were engaged, how was beyond them.

"Crazy stalker girls Sasuke embrace it." she whispered to the dark haired teen sitting next to her eating an onigiri; to which he replied with a glare and a '_Shut up.'_She chuckled softly to herself and took a bite out of her apple.

After lunch, because of the new found information to their classmates, Sasuke and Sakura were more like force to hold hands. Sakura noticed as she walked down the hall with Sasuke that she was continuously getting glared at.

"Okaaay, so crazy stalker girls need to get a grip on themselves."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>After school, with no other alternative, Sakura had to ride home with Sasuke. Sakura doesn't hate him, she just thinks he's a jerk. That's all to it really. Though she must say he has very nice taste in cars.<p>

A White 2010 Audi R8 Spyder 5.2 FSI, _'I think I'm in heaven'_ Sakura was pulled back to earth from the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Chotto aniki!" Sakura answered excitedly after she saw the caller I.D.

"_Don't you 'Chotto' me Sakura. Why didn't you tell me you were moving back to Japan and that you were getting married. MARRIED! Young lady you are too young to be getting married, you hear me!"_

Sakura moved the phone back to her ear as soon as she was _sure_ that she wasn't going to go deaf. "Hai, hai aniki. But it wasn't my choice. Blame our ryōshin." Sakura pouted.

"_Well then I'm going to have a talk with them; this is not right they shouldn't be forcing an arrange marriage on you. It was because of the corporation right? No don't answer that I know I'm right anyway."_

"No, aniki. Don't worry about it I have a plan. I'll tell you about it later though okay? But right now I have to go."

"_Alright my cherry blossom daijōbu. I'll probably be in Japan anyway in about a week for a business trip. Ja ne."_

Sakura closed her phone with a sigh. She loved her brother really she did, he just tends to overreact sometimes.

"I'm guessing that was your brother?"

"Yeah, he tends to overreact sometimes as you already saw, he never really had much patience." she said with a sheepish grin.

"Hn."

Sakura deadpanned, "Okay seriously? We really need to work on your vocabulary. It's really bothering me."

Sasuke 'Hn'ed again as he smirked.

"Ugh!" Sakura groaned in frustration, "Really? Like Ugh!"

* * *

><p>For the rest of the ride home Sasuke thought really hard about what excuse he was going to give to his parents. It had to be really convincing and so far he had nothing. That was not okay in his book, he really didn't want to get married. I mean he doesn't hate Sakura he just finds her extremely annoying. He will admit that this was a good plan, but he doesn't like the part where he has to think of his own excuse; couldn't she make one up for the both of them?<p>

He knew the answer to that question, 'No.'

Both their statements had to be completely different yet believable so they would have to lay their cards right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Who do you think Sakura's brother is? Vote on my poll to find out (;**

**Chotto aniki - hey big brother**

**Chotto - hey**

**hai - yea, yes, **

**aniki - big brother**

**ryōshin - parents**

**daijōbu - take care**

**Ja ne - informal way of saying goodbye.**


	5. Well then

**K lovelies Here's chapter five^0^**

**Two chapters in a day and a half? I'm on a roll.**

**Standard disclaimer applied...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE:<strong>

What to do? What to do? Was the only thing going through the pinkette's mind. She finished all her homework, even check it _twice_! Something she hardly ever did. The rest of her things had finally arrived today, which by the way she finished organizing without the help of a certain someone *cough Sasuke cough*, she finished that also. Took a shower from head to toe, and now she was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling contemplating on what she should do.

...

...

_'Nothing...' _ She let out a frustrated sigh. "Well this is no fun." she whispered to herself but then shot up from bed into a sitting position, almost falling off of it from the lack of balance, _almost_;and reached for her phone.

"Please pick up, please pick up." she prayed silently with her fingers crossed as she waited for a response through the other line.

...

"_I'm sorry but the number you have dialed is out of service. If you feel that you have made a mistake, please hang up and try again."_

"Well crud. Now I really have nothing to do." She sigh and closed her phone.

After an hour of doing nothing she went down to Sasuke's study to start their plan, well her plan. She heard paper shuffling so she knocked on the door and waited for Sasuke to let her in. After he did she opened the door and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a job."

"Hn. I don't, this is just my dad's twisted way of getting me _to _work." he motion to the stacks of papers mounted on his desk.

"Wow, harsh. So yeah about the plan, you do know we actually have to at least get to know each other right?" She sat quietly in the chair waiting for his reply.

"Why?" he asked after signing a certain document.

"Because what are you going to do if your mom or dad corner you with a sly question about me? A personal question about me and you don't know how to answer? Oh and I don't think you'll be able to lie because you don't know if they had ask me that same question for my answer prior to asking you." she told him with a triumphant grin.

"Hn."

"_Exactly."_

* * *

><p>"Okay, so let's review-" a soft groan from Sasuke, "What's my favorite ice cream?"<p>

"Vanilla with extra chocolate fudge and a cherry. I don't know how you can stomach that."

"Well sorry Mr. I-don't-like-any-sweets, nobody is like you. _Sheesh_, okay, next. What is my... favorite color?"

"Teal."

"Favorite flower?"

"Frangipanis."

"Favorite food?"

Two Hours Later...

"Favoriteeeee-"

"Sakura. Enough."Sasuke said, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Hmm, okaaaay, just as long as you remember the basics for now, I guess we'll be fine." Sakura got up and then promptly told Sasuke she was leaving much to his relief. _'How can a person like so many things?'_

* * *

><p><em>'Maybe I should try calling her again...' <em> Sakura picked up her cell phone, went to recent calls and pressed 'enter' on the first name that appeared.

…

…

…

"_I'm sorry but the number you have dialed is out of service. If you feel that you have made a mistake, please hang up and try again."_

"What the hell is that girl up to this time?" she asked herself. She kept thinking about the different situations or possibilities of what that girl was doing until sleep took over. Exhaustion finally caught up with her after a long day of school, unpacking, and debriefing.

* * *

><p><em>'Finally.'<em> Sasuke sighed with relief as the last of the documents were read, carefully, and signed. He stretched in his chair and yawned. Sasuke glanced at the clock on the wall towards his left and noticed that it was ten past twelve. All he needed to do now was take a shower and go to sleep, so he can wake up early go to school and then deliver the companies documents to his father after school and go home. It's not even tomorrow yet and he already felt ready to go home. Does that even make sense? What does it matter, he's an Uchiha. He doesn't have to make sense.

Once he reached his bedroom, he noticed that the light were off and it was really quiet. He opened the door to find Sakura asleep with one leg outside the covers, from her waist down everything is covered and she was hogging up her side of the bed as well as his.

_'Tch, and I have to be married to that.' _he rolled his eyes and headed towards the bathroom.

After his shower, he exited in sweatpants. Just sweatpants; and laid down in bed ready to let the sleep take him. To which it did.

* * *

><p>AN:

Don't forget to vote on my poll !

And the title of this story might change in a couple of days , so be aware okay. and I'll try to keep my updates to two a day or twice a week; unless it's a really long chapter.

Remember check out the story : 'Cute Little Protectors' by poppinmushroom - An amazing story :D


End file.
